csifandomcom-20200225-history
Madeline Briggs
Madeline Briggs was a young girl who was kidnapped and sold into a human trafficking ring known as The Zetas. Miami She is thought to be a suspect since she is found with the wallet of a disappeared murder victim called Ashley Tanner alongside the guy she was with whose a small time hustler called Tyler Goodman. She is last seen in a bathroom leaving a note that says, "Help me. He is going to kill me."after Tyler rushed her implying that maybe Tyler will kill her. New York Ray Langston and the Miami CSIs discover that Madeline is actually a victim of the Zetas as they found her note. They then find Tyler Goodman shot, implying that he gave her to a suspect called Casey Steele , who is a truck driver for the Zetas driving through the Interstate. Casey then shot Tyler, as he must've been expendable, for the Zetas don't tolerate mistakes. Madeline then tried to escape the truck and tackle Casey to save both her and her unborn child even though he used a substance to control her. it resulted in a crash accident with a drunk driver in a car, they escape the truck and find a guy who Casey threatens to shoot if he leads them to a specific destination, he shoots the driver anyway before he escapes with Madeline in the car then when he's captured he reveals he already gave Madeline away to another truck driver who was heading for Las Vegas Las Vegas In the episode, "The Lost Girls," Ray Langston has searched for her for 10 days, since returning from New York. Evidence shows that she was been working as a prostitute on the strip a week ago. Her DNA is found on an earring worn by a murder victim named Dede Chase. That earring belonged to Briggs. This leads the team to investigate whether she is under control of a pimp named Anthony Samuels and his mother Susan in a home-based brothel. Anthony is seen wearing the matching earring. Madeline's mother demands information from Ray. Blood on a bed in the Samuels' home indicates that Madeline had a miscarriage on it. Langston theorizes that she was sold to Anthony for $10,000 and he assaulted her when he learned she was pregnant and would hurt his profit margins. The team arrests a professor named Dimitri because he was part of the trafficking ring. Blood found in his SUV is Madeline's as well as discovering evidence connected to a leg found in Miami. Four bodies are found buried in the desert, based on Dimitri's GPS locations. Dimitri makes a deal to avoid the death penalty. He received Madeline in exchange for Diane, who left him to work for Anthony when she believed Anthony loved her. Diane had killed Dede. When he saw Madeline's poor health condition, Dimitri said he abandoned her. Based on Dimitri's info, 3 top syndicate members were arrested in Miami. 2 more were arrested in New York. Langston wonders why Briggs didn't go home if she were freed. Nick says she probably lost her self-worth. Ray writes a note on the "Ho Vine," which is a way of contacting all of Anthony's prostitutes. He tells her that her mother loves her and wants her back, regardless of what happened. Maddie reads the text and meets Langston in the parking lot of the police station. He encourages her and gives her a hug. Appearances Category:CSI: Las Vegas Characters Category:CSI: Miami Characters Category:Females Category:CSI: New York Characters Category:Victims